


Our Fault

by thekingslover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, Food, M/M, Prompt Fill, Second Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingslover/pseuds/thekingslover
Summary: Dean throws his hands up in the air. “How is this my fault?”
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	Our Fault

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr, thekingslover
> 
> Prompt was "How is this my fault?" from [this prompt list](https://thekingslover.tumblr.com/post/625194208988364800/question-ideas-10)

Dean throws his hands up in the air. “How is this _my_ fault?”

“I’m not saying that it is,” Cas says, crossing his arms.

“You’re thinking it. I can practically hear those cogs turning.” Dean throws an accusatory finger in Cas’s direction. “But I am not taking the fall for this. Oh, no.”

“Dean.”

Dean starts pacing across the kitchen tiles, agitation in every muscle. True, Cas hadn’t exactly said it was Dean’s fault, but he should have, since it was. It was easier to fight Cas than himself.

The smell of charred pie hangs in the air. Such a terrible, _horrible_ waste.

“If anything,” Dean says, “It’s _your_ fault. You distracted me.”

Cas frowns. “I wasn’t here.”

Yeah, okay, maybe he wasn’t. Maybe he only showed up when the smoke detector started going off. But that didn’t make him _less_ guilty. He’s been on Dean’s mind since… Since… And those eyes. And that overcoat.

“Cas,” Dean says, and something’s shifted. Maybe he’s distracted again. Maybe he doesn’t really care anymore. The loss of a pie is serious business, for sure, but, well, a consolation prize might make it okay. “I was distracted.”

Cas unhooks his arms. His head tilts ever so slightly. He looks at Dean like he can see straight through him, and whatever he sees makes his features soften.

Emboldened by that softness, Dean presses on. “Do you think we could, uh, do that thing again? Like the other night?”

Cas’s frown disappears entirely, and a tiny smile replaces it. “Will it help with your distraction?”

“I think so, yeah.”

So Cas crosses the distance between them, takes Dean’s face in his hands, and kisses him. And yeah, it is just as good the second time.

The next time Dean makes a pie, he asks Cas to stay and help. They get distracted, making out against the kitchen counter, and the pie burns again.

“Not my fault,” Dean says against Cas’s lips.

Cas corrects him. “No, it’s _our_ fault.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
